


The Vigilante Justice

by darkskiesprettylies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU WWE, F/M, Female Superstar, Intergender fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Borden better known as Skye in the ring has finally made it to the WWE, her father - The Vigilante Sting is messing with the Authority, but no one is helping those that the Authority attack. Until an unknown figure begins fighting back, a figure that the WWE universe refers to as Justice, The Vigilante, when the truth comes out no diva or superstar escapes Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nervous was not a word I would use, terrified was more accurate. This is what I had been training for, this is what I wanted, but to finally be here, minutes from heading out; I felt sick. So much could go wrong. If Big Show and Kane came down, one botched move could do serious damage, but it wouldn't be their fault - they had no idea who was hidden beneath the black garments, the cloth that covered me head to toe. I had almost laughed when I saw it;  I looked like some strange ninja, but it kept me hidden, kept who I was a secret - at least for now. 

In the ring, Rollins and J&J Security were laying into Dolph Ziggler, all of them knew there would be interference, just not from who. As the lights went out, I ran down the ramp and as they came back up I was at the ring, jumping up onto the ropes and propelling myself towards Rollins, taking him down with a cross body. Springing up to my feet I ran at Noble and took him down with a hurricanrana while Mercury came at me. I used his momentum to launch him into the corner post. I walked over to Dolph and helped him stand, patting him on the back before leaving him leaning against the ropes. The lights went out and I slid from the ring to hurry into the back.  

Having to keep it under wraps for now, I made to the locker room assigned to me as quickly as possible. The room had a door that allowed me into the room next door, to Paige's or rather Saraya-Jade's room. Pulling off my costume, I knocked on the door and waited for Saraya to open the door.

"Nice going out there Taylor." She smiled as she opened the door. There were only a handful of people who knew I was the one that was attacking the Authority and Saraya was one of them.

"Thanks. I felt so sick waiting to head out, but now its done with I'm so happy. This couldn't have gone any better. You ready for your match?" I asked knowing she was going out to have a match against Brianna "Brie Bella" with her sister Nicole "Nikki Bella" at ringside. As the new Diva, I had very little in the way of matches, but that was to change from tonight.

"I am, don't worry about it. I'll be expecting you when they start with the twin magic." She smiled and headed out the door. As if I would miss out on that. I pulled on my wrestling gear, running my fingers through my hair - once I pulled it from the bun and headed on down to guerrilla. 

Getting down there I found Bryan - "Byron Saxton" conducting an interview with Joe Anoa'i - "Roman Reigns". They were talking about his win at the Royal Rumble and how the Authority were now messing with him and having him fight Daniel Bryan at Fast Lane at the end of the month. As they finished, Bryan barely acknowledged me as he moved on down the hallway, but Joe offered me a small smile.

"You must be the new Diva, Sting's daughter right?" He asked as he gave me the once over.

"That would be me, Taylor Borden or Skye I suppose." I smiled and offered my hand. He took it and his hand engulfed mine.

"Well good luck out there Taylor." He smiled again and headed to the locker rooms, leaving me by myself as I waited for the Bellas to begin attacking Saraya. As the bell went and Saraya was announced the winner, the twins got themselves up and began to attack her. Running down the ramp again, I slid into the ring, hearing a few cheers from the crowd at someone coming to help Paige. 

Pulling Nikki up by her hair, I took her back down with a clothesline and then again. Brie had moved away from Paige and came at me, but I was ready for her, hitting a scoop slam. Paige got up with a little help from me. Nikki had also gotten back up, but her back was to us. Paige and I "conferred" before I turned Nikki towards us and we both grabbed her to hit a double vertical suplex thus taking her out.

Leaving the twins sprawled on the mat, Paige moved to grab a microphone. "Enough is enough, you can use Twin magic all you want, but as I proved tonight, come WWE Fastlane, I am going to beat you Nikki and that belt is going to be back where it belongs." The twins slid from the ring and glared at us. 

Nikki grabbed her own microphone. "You got lucky tonight loser, but that won't happen at WWE Fast Lane. I'll show you what a real woman can do, as for your little friend, you showed promise Skye, but you're just a loser like Paige." They continued to walk up the ramp, until King of Kings blared out and Stephanie McMahon walked out.

"Bellas, if Paige and Skye really are losers, how about we prove it in a Divas tag team match, right now?!" The crowd roared their approval and a referee ran down. The Bellas started shouting injustice as they walked back to the ring and then argued who would get in first. Paige and I agreed that I would start off, in order to give her time to rest up a little.

I stared the Bellas down till Nikki finally decided to step in. The bell rung and I locked up with her, breaking it with a kick to the gut before Irish whipping her into the ropes. As she came back I took her down with a clothesline before pulling her up into a chinlock. Eventually she wiggled out of it and hit me with a quick kick to the gut. She propelled herself forward to the ropes, going for a swinging neckbreaker, but I just wasn't there. Whipping her into our corner, I tagged in Paige and we hit Nikki with a double hip toss. Stepping out of the ring to cheers from the crowd, I turned to see Paige setting up for her finisher, the PTO.  The ref asked Nikki if she wanted to tap, I climbed back in as Brie made to interrupt the submission and took her down with a hurricanrana as the ref called for the bell.

"And here are your winners by submission, Paige and Skye!" Lilian called out as the crowd erupted in cheers. The ref lifted our hands and I moved to lift Paige's too, before we both climbed the turnbuckle to pose for the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Smackdown was tonight and I had my first real match. I was to go against Brie Bella and as I waited near guerilla for my match, I watched as Colby "Seth Rollins" walked my way, a smile slowly spreading onto my face.

  
"There she is." He smirked, pulling me into an embrace. "Saw your match last night, you were great." He let me go, holding me at arms length. "You look good Taylor, real good."

  
"And so do you Colby." And he really did, he was in the best condition I had ever seen him. "God I missed you, but I finally caught up to you." I smiled. Colby and I had worked the independent circuits together, dated for a while too before he got recruited by the WWE, we agreed it was for the best to call it off, neither of us saw it going anywhere and with both of us travelling around we'd never see each other.

"I missed you too. Shame you didn't come here sooner, you could have been the female addition to The Shield."

"That would have been great, but hopefully I have a few storylines in the works." He looked at me questioningly. "Oh no- my lips are sealed. You'll have to wait and see." He frowned, but gave up, he knew I would never tell.

"Well its been great to see you, we should hang out or something after the show or tomorrow?" He asked smiling brightly.

"That sounds like a plan, tomorrow? You could always give me the nickel tour of the place." Colby nodded, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"A plan it is, see you later Tay." How he still managed to send my stomach fluttering I'd never know, I had thought I was over him. I just wanted our friendship, I had missed that.

"You know Colby?" Saraya asked as she walked along seeing his retreating form.

"Yeah, from our independent days, used to date him too." I smiled turning to look at her.

"Lucky you." She smirked. "So you ready for this? I know it's not exactly the kind of match you are wanting, but - "

"No buts, I'm here and I'm wrestling, its more than I could hope for." I smiled, pushing her slightly.

"Oh come off it, you're Sting's daughter, of course you were going to make it."

"Maybe so, but I didn't get here off my dad's back - I got here because I'm good, because I'm offering something no other Diva is or can. It's taken me a good few years to get here. But now I'm here and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon." I grinned just as a techie motioned me to get going just as my music Salute by Little Mix began to play. 

As I walked out, I offered my own salute as I sauntered down to the ring as Eden announced me, Saraya accompanying me ringside.

The Bellas' music hit shortly afterwards as we both stood side by side, watching the twins walk down and shout insults at us. Nikki paraded her title around the ring, calling us losers, it was a sorry sight to see. 

Saraya leaned against the ropes while I just shook my head bemusedly. The ref backed out Saraya and Nikki, leaving me and Brie inside as he signalled for the bell to ring. 

We locked up and I was quick to overpower her, hitting a swinging neckbreaker and going for a quick cover, she kicked out at two. As I pulled her up by her hair, she shoved me away before hitting a drop kicking, taking me to my knees. As she came towards me, I took her back down with a drop toe hold, she bounced back to the apron. 

I stood and pulled her to me, putting her into the Koji clutch. Brie tried to scramble to the ropes, but I wouldn't move. With the crowd's cheers and Saraya calling for Brie to tap, it wasn't long before she did and the ref called for the bell. I was announced the winner. Saraya rolled in and raised my hand as my music played.

"Were you even trying?" Saraya grinned as we stepped backstage.

"Of course I was. Anyway come Fast Lane, I'll be stepping out of the divas division, but don't you worry, the Bellas give you any trouble I'll be right there." I grinned, throwing my arm over her shoulders as we started to walk towards the locker rooms. I had one more appearance tonight, but as my newly named persona Justice. Heading down the hall way we passed Anoa'i and he bobbed his head at us slightly.

"Good match Borden." 

"Thanks." I smiled lightly and watched him walk to guerilla as Saraya nudged me grinning widely. "What?"

"Don't you what me Taylor, I saw that." I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to see, so I don't know what you mean. Come on, I need to get changed, got to go down and make the save again." I could see her still grinning, but chose to ignore her, all that happened was that we smiled and said hello to each other. Though I suppose she'd have more to say after I went down to help him tonight.

This time as the lights went out, Big Show and J&J security slid from the ring, ready for me to come down the ramp. The crowd was cheering loudly as this time I came down through them. When the lights came back on I was on the turnbuckle, only for a moment, before I launched myself from it, hitting a missile dropkick to Kane who dropped Anoa'i. 

Colby grabbed a hold of me, sending me to the ropes, I ducked his out stretched arm hitting the ropes again to drop him with a cross body. As Show stepped back in Anoa'i hit him with the spear, leaving J&J as the only ones standing in the ring. Looking to Anoa'i, I smiled beneath my mask. He must have got my look as he moved first, getting the attention of both of them. Since Noble was closest to Anoa'i he got to him first as I came up behind Mercury and hit a backstabber. 

As the lights went out, I rolled from the ring and headed up the ramp, just one more week and who Justice really is would be revealed, Colby wouldn't be surprised, well maybe to begin with, but he knew I had my eyes set on the mens division.


	3. Chapter 3

The tour buses would be rolling out the next day, giving everyone a chance to do their own thing. I was awake before Saraya and back with Starbucks and breakfast muffins as she walked into the kitchen area of our bus.

"Morning Taylor, that coffee?" She yawned.

"Yes it is, so what have you got planned today?" I asked leaning against the countertop, sipping my coffee.

"You mean what do we have planned?"

"No I'm- well I said I'd meet up with Colby. I haven't seen him in ages, we've both been so busy. We were going to hang out, catch up on things." Saraya smirked at me and I shook my head. "Its not a date, me and him are just friends. When we were together, it was more just fun than anything serious. We broke it off when he headed to NXT. We'll probably just go out, get some coffee and a bite to eat as we fill each other in on what's been going since we last spoke to each other."

"Sure, if you say so but I would completely understand if more happens, Colby is a pretty good looking guy." Her smirk widened. "So when you get back, I expect you to tell me everything."

"Saraya, there will be nothing to talk about." I sighed, shaking my head as I picked up my bag and moved to the door. "Catch you later." 

As I walked towards Colby's tour bus, Joe came round the corner. Tucking my hair around my ear, I smiled up at him, bobbing my head as I did so. "Morning Joe."

"Hey Taylor, you heading out?" He asked, an easy going smile in place. "Want a little company?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say no, but I hadn't told Colby when I would come see him. I could always spend the afternoon with Joe and catch up with Colby later.

"Uh yeah, that would be great. I was just going to head to the mall, kill time till we move on." As soon as I said it, I regretted it, why on earth would he want to go shopping with me?

"We can do that, get a bite to eat and maybe we can talk a little, get to know each other?" He offered.

"That sounds great, it will have to be a light bite, I promised Colby we could go out and catch up...we worked the indies together, not seen him since he came to WWE." I felt I had to justify why I was going with Colby, make sure Joe knew we were just friends and that it wasn't a date I was going on with Colby.

"That's fine, I'll get you back in time. Colby mentioned he knew you, did you know Saraya too?" Joe asked as we began to head into town.

"No, I knew of her. But as soon as I came up we hit it off. She's - helping me with my storyline." I almost dropped myself in it, no one else was supposed to find out about Justice till Fastlane and I had almost spilled it to Joe.

"Well if you need any more help, I'd be happy to lend a hand. If your matches are anything to go by, you sure give your dad a run for his money. a lot of people are going to want to be in storylines with you, they'll be pushing you into some really good feuds." I sent a quick text to Colby saying we should meet up for dinner before heading off with Joe.

Strangely enough walking around the mall, we drew very little attention to ourselves. A few kids realised who Joe was and talked their parents into asking for a picture. Joe pulled me into them as well, stating I was Sting's daughter and a future WWE Divas champion. I had to smile, he couldn't be more wrong, but I appreciated that he was including me with the few fan interactions we had.

As Joe lead me into a Subway I couldn't help but laugh lightly, making him stop and turn to see what was up.

"I hope you don't take all the girls to Subway." He smirked, leaning down.

"No, only the pretty ones." The heat in my cheeks was almost immediate, eliciting a small laugh from Joe as I pushed him lightly.

We ordered and he paid, before we took a seat in the corner away from the windows. We talked about nothing and everything, before finally, it came back round to me and Colby. I had expected it, for some reason you couldn't just be friends with a guy, though in this case most were right.

"So you and Colby?" He asked casually.

"Me and Colby." I nodded my head as I leaned back smiling. "We were friends on the indy scene, like I said. At some point along the line, we crossed over in to more than that. I guess you could say we were friends with benefits? Or more, we weren't open to seeing anyone else, but we didn't behave like a normal couple, it was just fun. When he came up to NXT, we both decided that it would be easier to go back to being just friends, our schedules were so different that we'd never see each other." I shrugged. I had missed it at first, but I still had him as a friend, all I need was to pick up the phone and talk to him.

"So? Now you're both here- you think you two will hook back up?" I thought about it, he still got a reaction out of me, but that could be down to being a very attractive man, most attractive men got that kind of reaction out of me. Besides Colby was in the past, any relationship I had now, I wanted it to go somewhere.

"Nah, I doubt it. Colby still just wants to have fun, I'm done with fooling around now. It would be a little weird for me and him to go back to how we used to be." I gave him the best answer I could and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Well, next town we stop in, how about I take you out for dinner, you can ask me twenty questions then?" I laughed lightly.

"Sounds great, so long as you don't take me to another Subway."

"I think I can manage something a little more up market next time." He gave a little wink.

* * *

 

Back at my tour bus, I pressed a kiss to Joe's cheek, telling him I'd see him later. I had barely gotten on the bus before Saraya was there, grinning mischievously.

"That was not Colby, that was Joe Anoa'i. Spill." She crossed her arms, blocking me from getting in further. As I rolled my eyes, I sighed.

"I bumped into him on my way out, so I ended up heading to the mall with him. We're just friends Saraya, besides come Fastlane I will be working with him a lot, better to get to know him now."

"And what about Colby?" Her smile if possible became wider.

"What about him? I meeting up for dinner with him. It isn't a date, we're past that Saraya, we're just friends. Or is that you wanna know if he is available for you?" I asked with my own smirk.

"Uh- no, Colby is good looking and all but no thanks. But you and Joe, lucky girl Taylor, very lucky." She said as she finally moved out of my way, allowing me to move in and get changed to meet up with Colby.

I dressed for comfort more than style, with a pair of black skinnies and blue silk camisole and was ready when Colby came over.

"Ready to go Tay?" 

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Just a nice little Italian, maybe then you could tell me about your storylines?" Shaking my head, I laughed.

"I told you my lips are sealed. But come Fastlane, everyone will know as thats when it really starts." He offered me his arm and I took it gratefully.

"Hey I had to try."

At the restaurant we laughed and chatted like old times, he filled me in on everything that had been happening and how he was curious as to the identity of Justice, I didn't think he suspected me otherwise he would have already asked if it was. I was surprised when we started desert and he asked about Joe.

"So I heard Saraya and Trinity talking about you going out with Joe, something you want to tell your old friend?" He asked teasingly.

"Nothing really to say, Joe offered to come to the mall with me and I accepted, we talked a little, bought me lunch and then I came back and got ready to come meet you." Why I left out that Joe was taking me out to dinner I wasn't sure, but I couldn't back track now.

"Okay, just wondered. Joe's a good guy." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So you going to go for the Divas title?" And just like that he changed the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner with Colby I hadn't had much chance to see either him or Joe, they had signings and interviews where I had training and travelled to the next show.

As Raw started Colby mouthing off about being overlooked for Wrestlemania, Joe came out to stop him when Colby began telling him he couldn't beat Lesnar. Before long a brawl had started, Kane and Big Show coming down to lend a hand. My cue. Stood backstage in a darkened room, with a voice alteration device fitted to the microphone the lights in the stadium went out, The Authority looking wildly around for me.

"You're all pathetic. You parade yourselves around the locker rooms like you mean something, like you're a somebody around here. But that's far from the truth. You're cowards, all of you, coming out to take on one man. Are you so petty, so weak, that you can't beat anyone on your own. That needs to change." Sting's cheer roared throughout the arena. "They call for Sting, for The Icon, the overrated Vigilante. But you see, the truth is, Sting is here for no one but your boss, for Stephanie McMahon's lap dog, Triple H. I'm the true vigilante. I am Justice. I will not stop, I will not give up; nothing will get in my way, I will have what I deserve, and that's justice. Authority, it's the end of your era, time to hand over the crown. I am the hellfire coming to destroy your merry little kingdom. I am the Vigilante. I - am Justice!" Of course this had all been pre-recorded so as my message ended I was down by the ring, Joe on his feet as I helped him up. As the lights came up, he speared Colby to the apron as I drop kicked Noble through the ropes. As Joe moved for Mercury, I took to the top and hit Kane with a diving hurricanrana just as Joe suicide dived through the ropes taking down Show. Standing from Kane I shook out my arm having landed awkwardly before heading up the ramp backwards staring down the Authority as they slowly got back up.

As we got through guerilla I made sure I put enough space between me and Joe before taking off down the hall heading to Justice's locker room. Saraya was already there with an ice pack as I came in.

"Thought you might need this, you landed bad on that arm Tay." Noticing the concern in her voice I smiled.

"Its fine, just ice it down and I'll be good to go. You still want me to accompany you ringside?" I asked as I began to change before following her into our locker room.

"Yeah if you don't mind, AJ will be back soon, me and her will be working together so you won't have to worry as much."

"Who says I worry? You are more than capable of taking down the Bellas. But I will be there if you still need me, this storyline gives me a lot of breathing room. The Bellas could always just be another target for Justice, at least when its revealed its me." Fastening my shorts, I applied the ice again to my shoulder my arm pricking with goose pimples.

"You sure you're alright to come down?" She asked as she moved to the door.

"Saraya, I've had worse when I was competing in martial arts tournaments. I just have to remember not to favour it or people may get suspicious." Throwing the ice pack to the side I came up behind her and pushed her out the door. "Now come on you have a twin to beat up." I smirked.

Walking down the ramp behind Saraya I slapped a few high fives with the fans. She had barely gotten in the ring when both the Bellas attacked her, kicker her to the floor. As I rolled in, I got caught with a kick to the ribs before I managed to grab Nikki's foot pushing her backwards and on to her ass. Getting up I speared Brie as she continued to stomp on Saraya. Standing I rolled my shoulder having tweaked it again, before I grabbed a hold of Brie pulling her up for Saraya to hit the Paige-Turner. Nikki stood and saw us, but we were quick to block her from leaving, grabbing her I hit her with my Lights-Out a vertical suplex stunner. With the twins laid out we climbed the turnbuckles posing for the fans before we headed back stage.

"Before you ask, my shoulder is fine. I just caught her hip rather than her midsection." I kneaded my shoulder with my fingers.

"Well lets hope Colby didn't see that match and put two and two together." She warned as we entered the locker room.

"Colby would come out with five if he did. Besides I would deny any and all knowledge and you would be my witness." I laughed up till a knock on the door, opening it we found Renee.

"Quick interview girls." She smiled as we stepped aside to let her in. "With me are Paige and Skye."

"Hey Renee." We both greeted her.

"So it seems your rivalry with the Bellas is escalating, tonight you didn't even begin your match before they attacked you."

"Renee, they did what they always do, they cheated hoping to win." Saraya started.

"But what they didn't bet on was that fact that we weren't going to roll over for them. Tonight they got a taste of exactly what we are capable of. Come WWE Fastlane there will be a new WWE Divas Champion." I smirked.

"Skye is right, there will be only be one winner and that's going to be me."

"Are either you worried that the Bellas may retaliate for what transpired tonight?" Renee asked before pointing the microphone towards us.

"Why would we be worried? The Bellas attacked us tonight. We came down for a match, they tried to take us out, but we took them out instead."

"They can try and come for Paige and I again, but they'll just end up laid out just like we left them tonight." I smiled as Saraya blew a kiss towards the camera and Renee said her goodbyes.

"So Taylor we're going out tomorrow after Smackdown, you want to come along?" Saraya asked as we began to get changed.

"Well, yeah sure. But who is we?"

"Brandi, Cody, the Twins are definite, then basically anyone else who wants to come along, most of them have been invited."

"Okay, yeah should be fun." I replied as I grabbed up my bags.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to spam you with a few chapters that I haven't got round to posting :)

"Hey Taylor, you fancy that meal tonight after the show?" Joe asked catching up to me before I walked into mine and Saraya's shared locker room.

"I'd love to, but I promised Saraya I'd go out with a few of the guys here to a club. We can always go tomorrow, if you don't have anything planned." I smiled, hoping he knew that I wasn't trying to ditch him.

"Sure that sounds good,"

"Why don't you come out with us tonight? It'll be fun, Taylor needs to get to know some of the others." Saraya walked over to us with her bags for the night.

"Yeah, why not. I don't have anything planned for tonight. You don't have a problem with that do you?" He asked his hazel eyes locking with mine, I hadn't noticed before what amazing eyes he had.

"Uh-no of course not. You're more than welcome. We're getting changed here so you can always come get us later." I offered as I opened the locker room door.

"Sure, see you later girls." He winked moving off down the hall.

"You so have the hots for him," She sucked in her cheeks and moved her lips like a fish trying to suck in air. "That was you just now." I shoved her shaking my head.

"Don't be stupid Saraya." Getting changed I pulled out a sleek black baseball bat from my bag and smiled at Saraya, before pulling on my Justice gear, head to toe in black, I couldn't wait till I didn't have to dress like this anymore, it was hot and not entirely comfortable.

Out in the ring things went as predicted, Joseph Rudd and Ryan Reeves – Erik Rowan and Ryback against Paul and Glen's, Big Show and Kane. They looked strong to begin with, but a big boot from Glen to Ryan and that was all it took for them to capitalise, Paul got the win with the K.O Punch as Glen took care of Joseph on the outside.

After the bell they continued to lay into the two men, beating hard on Ryan in the ring. When the lights went out I was at the curtain my bat in hand, sliding into the ring just as the lights went on I was behind Paul, taking him down with a few swift hits to the back of his legs taking him down. As he rolled to his back I hit him once more across the abdomen. As Glen made for made for me I was ready my bat in his face. As he moved backwards his hands up defensively, I shook my head and came at him swinging a blow to the midsection and as he bent double a blow to his back taking him down.

Ryan got up then and lifted a beaten down Glen to hit Shell Shocked, leaving him sprawled out in the ring. He offered me his hand in thanks which I took before sliding back out of the ring twirling the bat in my hands. I had half expected Colby to come down, but they didn't leaving me to head backstage unhindered. It was no coincidence that I had that bat, my dad had the same one and as we were both Vigilantes it was a similarity that they wanted to run with, people would soon know I was Sting's daughter.

Saraya and I didn't have a match tonight instead, we were up to something a little more fun. A camera man was there to see us heading into the Bellas locker room, with a package a few moments later we were coming out laughing holding their ring attire to find Renee waiting for us.

"Paige, Skye can I ask what you were doing in the Bellas locker room?"

"We are trying our hand at becoming stylists." I smiled.

"We figured a change in wardrobe was needed for the Twins, I'm sure all of you will appreciate tonight's choice." Saraya added as we started to move off, hitting a high five as we disappeared round the corner.

"Come on Taylor, lets get to the green room to watch this." The first anyone saw of the Bellas was as they came down to the ring. The crowd began to laugh as all could see the horrid lime green lycra shorts and sports bra we had left for them to wear. They quickly lost their match to Danielle Moinet and Ariane Andrews, Summer Rae and Cameron adding more shame to themselves.

As we got changed in the locker room Saraya became really quiet, I didn't think to much of it at first, this was the first time I had stayed to go out with some of the roster.

"Hey Taylor, you know how we invited Joe, would you be terribly bothered if Colby came too?" I turned to look at her.

"Why?"

"Well, you know you and Colby use to be together and now you're working together again, then you and Joe keep making gooey eyes at each other." I stared at her. "Okay Colby found out from Brie that we were all going out and he came and asked if it was okay if he came and I couldn't think of a reason why not, so yeah Colby and Joe." Rolling my eyes I finished the braid in my red and black hair so I could scoop it all up into a loose pony tail.

"I told you, me and Colby are just friends now, I barely know Joe, so nothing is going on, we're all just friends going out for a drink."

"Yeah, right up till one of them gets jealous." She pointed out.

"Colby has nothing to be jealous of and neither does Joe as we are just friends. Now stop it you and help me zip this dress up." It was a sexy black body con dress, that sat above my knees with mesh panelling above my bust, as Saraya zipped it up at the back and as I slipped on my black Iron Fist skull print heels, I couldn't help but wonder if she might be right, Colby knew I hadn't seen anyone serious since him and I knew he was single now, but we were just friends we couldn't just slide back into how we had been together. A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts as Saraya went to answer finding Colby there, baseball cap on as always, in a pair of black jeans and a white top that fitted tightly to his body, making every muscle stand out and be seen and it did wonders for his tanned skin, making him seem darker and more exotic looking, I shook myself realising I had been staring.

"Oh wow, looking good Tay. I forgot what you look like in a dress." He smirked as he moved in wrapping an arm round me before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Not to shabby yourself, Mr Money in the Bank." I smiled, again that flutter in my stomach. "I thought we would be meeting you there?" I shot a look to Saraya, she knew full well Joe was coming to meet us.

"I was, but I figured you girls would take ages and came to meet you and escort you there myself. So you look ready are we going?" He asked.

"Well you and Saraya can go on ahead if you want, I told Joe I'd meet him here." I smiled, it faltered slightly as his arm dropped from my waist.

"I didn't realise Joe was coming."

"We invited him earlier when he asked what we had planned tonight. So it would be rude of us not to wait for him." Saraya told him, realising she had made this mess in the first place. We didn't have to wait long as Joe walked through then, black slacks, black shirt the buttons at the top open, my stomach didn't flutter this time it pretty much did a back flip at the sight of him.

"Hey Taylor, Saraya – I didn't know you were coming Colby." He offered a smile and his hand out to Colby who took it a little reluctantly, further cementing that thought that Saraya could be right about the jealousy tonight.

"I invited him. Come on Colby you can walk me to the cab." She took his arm leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Well that was a little awkward." He chuckled lightly and I felt myself relax especially as he offered me his arm.

"Yeah, just a little." I placed my arm in his and Joe bent pressing a kiss to my cheek exactly how Colby had.

"You look amazing tonight." He breathed before pulling away a little. I felt my face heat up and had to lick my lips twice before I could speak.

"Thank you, you look good too." Oh didn't I sound the intellectual.

At the club things were okay, Saraya made sure she was by my side most of the time so things didn't get awkward. Joe didn't seem too bothered by it all, but Colby seemed annoyed every time Joe brought me a drink or asked if I wanted to dance.

Joe had gone to the bathroom and Colby had gone to get a round of drinks when Brianna and Nicole came over.

"So what is going on with you and those two?" I rolled my eyes, the girls were lovely but they loved a good gossip.

"Nothing really. I use to date Colby, Joe and I are friends."

"He still seems a little hung up on you." Brianna smiled, just as Nicole said.

"Seems a little more than friendship."

"Well right now, Joe and I are just friends, he asked me to dinner tomorrow and I said yes. Colby and I were over when he came to NXT, we've been just friends since." I stated, hoping they would drop it.

"Well be careful, creative get a whiff of this they may turn it into a storyline." My face turned serious, I didn't want that, my private life was just that private and not to be used for entertainment purposes. Just then Cena and Bryan came and whisked their other halves onto the dance floor as Colby returned placing the drinks down on the table. Taking my hand he tugged me towards the dance floor.

"Come on, have a dance with me Tay." He smiled and Saraya nodded, to say no might have caused a scene so I went with him.

"Okay just the one yeah." As the song changed the beat playing out I began to sway my hips as Colby danced up a little to close perhaps behind me. It was just like old times, it didn't feel like anything had changed, but it had it had been five years since we had been together.

"Just like old times right." He said quietly a small pause before he spoke again. "So are you and Joe a serious thing?" He asked like it was nothing, but I knew him well enough, it wasn't just curiosity.

"I've known him a few weeks, I only started talking to him last week. We're friends, just like you and I are friends. Might it be more? I don't know, he's taking me to dinner tomorrow." I couldn't not tell him, I had nothing to hide from him.

"Oh, right, well do you want to do something with me in the day?" I didn't like this, I didn't want it to complicate things. "We're still friends, you just said so. So can't we two friends just go and hang out in the day, then you and Joe can do this date or whatever it is later." I chewed my lip all but having stopped dancing except for the odd sway.

"Yeah-okay, that sounds fun." I smiled as the song stopped, meaning to head back to the table, I found Joe instead.

"Can I have this dance?" He smiled down at me, Colby looked on a small smile on his face before heading to the table.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

I was just fastening my the purple laces of my black high tops when Colby knocked on the buses door. Grabbing up my bag and checking myself one last time in the full length mirror I smiled, my legs were out with my black denim shorts and my mid drift was hidden beneath the tassels of my black and white American flag t-shirt. Opening the buses doors I found Colby in his usual baseball cap, a white shirt, black jeans and some sneakers, why change what works?

"You ready to go Tay?" He asked smiling up at me brightly.

"Yeah, see you later Saraya!" I called out to her as she was still in the shower.

Heading off into town we were in a companionable silence before I asked him where we were headed and what he had planned.

"I was thinking, there's nowhere around here to do paint balling, but they do have a laser quest." He smiled. It had been one of the things we use to do together, paint balling was something we both really enjoyed and we spent loads time in the arcade or laser quest. It was something fun and active to do and we both enjoyed a spot of shopping together.

"That sounds great, its been ages since I've done that." I smiled brightly, thankful I hadn't warn a dress or heels.

"Good then, maybe a small bite to eat, I know you have a ...date with Joe." He seemed to struggle a little with saying date, but at least he seemed to be dealing with it. "And if you haven't got an outfit, we can always go shopping."

"Great, but we don't have to,"

"No-its fine, besides you were never really good at picking out a nice dress." He smirked shoving me playfully.

The kids hanging out at the laser quest, were more than a little surprised and crazily excited to find that two WWE Superstars were going to be playing laser quest with them. Playing one game just the two of us against six, twelve year olds and then a second game we went against each other with three kids on either side. It was the most fun I had in a long time, this felt like when we were just friends and I wished more than anything we could keep this. That if whatever me and Joe had going on, if it got serious I wanted to keep my friendship with Colby.

"I won, still not as good as me Colby." I grinned as we got a copy of the scores to take away.

"No I let you win." He nudged me as we walked through the mall. "Come lets get a bite to eat." He smiled as we headed into a small sandwich bar.

"Taylor, did you ever think about us after we split up?" Colby asked quietly as he finished eating his sandwich. "I don't mean to cause trouble, I just wondered- I know I did, but at the same time I wondered if we were just better off as friends." I felt awkward by the question, I still cared about him, but I was moving on hopefully with Joe.

"Honestly...yeah I did. I missed you a lot to begin with. I mean we had been friends for so long, practically inseparable and then we became more. I know we agreed it was better to call time on us, but I kept thinking if I just performed better, just showed my skills to the right people that I could be up in NXT with you and we could get back together." I sighed. "But now I'm here, I don't know if I want to risk our friendship." He leaned over taking my hand.

"Don't worry Tay, you'll always have me. You know you cant get rid of me that easily. You and Joe, you either work or you don't, but I'll be here for you, okay?" I smiled brightly squeezing his hand back.

"You are too good to me." I smiled standing. "So are we going shopping?"

"Of course, I might as well make sure you wow him." He stood throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked out and headed to the stores.

When Joe came to call, I felt like my heart was going to explode with how nervous I was. Opening the doors I stepped down to a wide eyed Joe. His eyes trailed up from my red pointed heels, over my tanned bare legs to the strapless chiffon red dress, before finally coming to land on my face a little slack jawed. He himself wore a simple but well cut black suit and shirt with a red tie, he looked amazing.

"I know I said this last night, but you look amazing." He looked me over again. "I take that back, you look beautiful." He smiled offering me his hand as I stepped down from the bus.

"Thank you." My cheeks flushed with a heat at his compliment. "You look very handsome." I smiled up at him as I took his arm.

Some how he had managed to score a reservation in a high end restaurant, everything was expensive, but Joe didn't seem to mind. As it had been last week, we talked easily about this and that, he asked me about my dad and when he would start making a regular appearance and if he actually would start appearing more on the live shows. He asked about my storyline and whether at some point I would work with my dad, though I gave nothing away, keeping up the premise that I would at some point head towards the Divas championship. We didn't leave until the waiters started to fuss around us, clearly wanting us to leave.

"I've got the tab."

"No, come on we can share the bill." But Joe shook his head taking the bill from the waiter and dealing with it.

"I said I would take you out, that includes me paying for the meal. Its the least I could do to have your attention for the night." I blushed again, something he seemed very good at making me do. Catching a cab back to the tour buses, Joe walked me to mine and Saraya's bus.

"Thanks for tonight Joe. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad, maybe we can do it again soon." He smiled as I leaned up pressing my lips to his cheeks as he snaked an arm around my waist, holding me to him loosely.

"Definitely. Night Joe." I smiled as I slowly pulled away, my hand trailing down his arm all the way to his finger tips before I stepped on to the bus, finding Saraya had fallen asleep trying to wait up for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spam done, all the chapters I have so far are posted :)

This was it, this was Fastlane. All night I had tossed and turned, this would be it after this I either made it in the mens division with the support of the fans, or I got sent straight to the divas division, the whole thing brushed under the rug like nothing had happened because the fans didn't take to a woman competing in the mens division.

"Taylor, sweetheart stop worrying. Tonight you'll do what you do every night. Take out the Authority, only this time they will know its you. You'll get the recognition you deserve and they're going to take note that you're my daughter." My dad assured me, hugging me tightly. It was the first time in a while I had seen him here and although I relaxed somewhat knowing my dad was here supporting me, at the same time I felt I had to prove myself, prove that I was just as good as my dad and that I hadn't got here just because I'm his daughter.

"I know dad. I'm just nervous. I'll be fine when I'm out there." I smiled looking up to the monitor in my dads locker room. Saraya was fighting now, she had said she would be fine going down even with Brianna being ringside. And she was right, Brianna didn't get involved, but Nicole won with a handful of tights. "I need to go see Saraya make sure she's okay."

"Alright, I'll come see you before you have to go down." I nodded and walked out to mine and Saraya's locker room.

"Hey. Sorry you lost, I should have come down."

"Don't worry about it Taylor, you couldn't have done anything. I wasn't supposed to win tonight anyway." She sighed before going to shower, I sometimes wondered if it would be better if we could just fight, whoever was the better wrestler wins, even if it involves cheating from the heels, I'd prefer it over Creative deciding who should win. But that was the way it went in wrestling and if I wanted to be here that's what I had to deal with.

"You don't have much longer left now," Saraya noted as she came back out dressed and sat beside me. "Just Windham's promo for the Undertaker and then the United States championship match, you ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous obviously, but I'm ready I can do this." I smiled. Stephanie had promised she would keep Colby occupied till the end of the show so he wouldn't come asking questions and Joe was focused on his match, I had wished him luck at the beginning of the show and didn't expect to see him till the end.

At a knock on the door I moved to answer it and found Paul Levesque.

"Oh hey Paul, something wrong?"

"No-not at all, I just wanted to make sure you were ready for this." Why did everyone sound like I couldn't do this. "If you aren't we can take you out of it, put someone-"

"No, I'm fine, I'm ready for this and the sooner the time comes the quicker I can prove to you all I am more than able to do this." I said crossing my arms, my tone perhaps a little harsh, but I wanted this and I wasn't about to back out not after weeks of planning. Paul broke into a big grin.

"That's all I wanted to know. Good luck out there." He slapped my arm and walked away.

"I thought you were going to bite his head off." Saraya laughed.

"I considered it." I smirked before moving off to change. Joe's match would be ending soon which meant that I needed to be ready to go down.

Pulling on my Justice outfit for the last time felt weird, after today I could just be me, every time I came to the ring I would be the Vigilante of Justice, Skye or at least I hoped so. Hugging Saraya one last time before heading to the door I opened it to find my dad ready to knock.

"You got this Taylor, knock'em dead girl." He smiled squeezing my arm.

"I will." I smirked, though he couldn't see it. As I walked the hallway, I heard Joe announced the winner and Number One Contender for WWE Heavy Weight Title. The fans cheers slowly turned to boos as I got to guerilla seeing Glen disappear through the curtain. I needed to leave it just a minute to allow them to get the best of Joe.

A techie signalled me to go and the lights went out, I ran down the ramp the fans cheers reaching new highs as I propelled myself into the ring, I had just taken down Glen and Jamie when I saw Paul hit the K.O punch to Joe and turn to me. I couldn't run, it was three on one and I carried on fighting, a blow to Adam as Colby took me down with a drop kick from behind. Scrambling to the ropes I pulled myself up as Adam lunged for me, pulling the rope down Adam hit the mat outside the ring. But Glen was back up now behind me, grabbing me in a full nelson. I struggled and kicked at the others who tried to get at me, while the crowd began to chant for Randy Orton. With a blow to the gut from Paul my knees buckled, Jamie and Adam then took a hold of me, and made me kneel on the apron as Colby grabbed a microphone.

"So. Here we are. For weeks, Justice has been coming down to the ring, interfering in the business of the Authority." He was talking to the crowd, then he turned to me. "What was it you said on Raw? _'Our reign is coming to an end'?_ " He chuckled, while the crowd roared over him, shouting a mixture of things. More calls for Randy Orton, for Joe was still down and out ringside. "Let me correct you, this is nothing except the end of you and your cute little game. You're not a vigilante, you're a nobody; trying to come and play with the big kids. Well the big kids don't want you here, therefore no one does. But, tonight, everyone's going to know just exactly who you are. And after that, once we're done with you, and you're nothing but a broken mess on the floor. You'll be another blip in history. You had your 15 minutes of fame, time we saw who you really are." Colby grinned as Glen stepped forward.

I struggled in the grip I was held in, pretending I didn't want my identity to be revealed to the world; but that didn't stop Glen from grabbing a hold of my hood and mask and lifting upwards.

The first anyone saw was of my red hair, that was dyed black underneath as it fell covering my face. Flipping my hair back away from my face Glen dropped my mask taking a step back as he looked on in surprise at the identity of Justice. I saw the wide eyed shock in Colby face as he tried several times to get his words out. The crowd themselves were shocked, but soon rallied behind me, chanting Skye. I smirked up at Colby as Jamie dropped my arm reeling in shock.

At the release of my arm I swung my leg round, taking down Adam and hitting the ropes to hit Colby with a cross body, but I turned straight into Glen who lifted me for a choke slam. The fans cheers started up again and I knew why when I saw Paul bounce up from the mat, Glen dropped me turning straight into an RKO from Randy Orton. As Colby got back up I hit him with a front flip DDT, he stumbled back up and narrowly avoided an RKO from Randy as Jamie got in the way.

Having cleared the ring, Randy ascended the turnbuckle as I helped Joe stand up and raised his arm for the win he just had, he looked confused by my presence but said nothing. After soaking up the fans cheers for a few moments more, we were signalled that we had gone off the air and slowly made our way up the ramp back stage.

"That was you?! This whole time? How the hell did I not see that?" Colby grinned down at me pulling me into a hug.

"My dad, Saraya, Levesque, Stephanie and Creative were the only ones who knew it was me, they wanted to keep it that way." I offered.

"I knew I would be coming to make the save, didn't know it would be a diva beating up the Authority I would be saving." Randy smiled slightly, offering me his hand. "Got to say you were impressive." Then he headed off.

"Well guess I ought to thank you for saving my ass, that was quite the surprise." Joe looked me over, his face told me he was impressed, then my dad moved into the group.

"That's my girl! They loved you, according to Stephanie you are all the talk on Twitter right now, you done good." He pulled me into a one armed hug as Saraya came and hugged me to.

"Well the truth is out now, my storyline is just getting started."


End file.
